My trainer died, but he got up, and I must follow
by skytroops
Summary: Pika doesn't know why the world has become the way it has, but she is more concerned with her life-long best friend as he walks into danger. Too bad her trainer is already dead. (1st person story from a Pikachu's POV)


I don't know where I am anymore. I slowly look around my surroundings as I continue limping onward. I try to spot something, anything, that would give anything away to where I have ended up.

The buildings, as well as everything else around me, have turned into huge heaps of rubble and ruin, which doesn't shock me whatsoever. I would be surprised if they were any different, to be honest. Every other city I've been in since this whole dreadful mess started, looked practically the exact same as this one, more or less. I believe I may have wandered into Cherrygrove, but I am not sure. I have walked non-stop for several months now, so I could be in Blackthorn for all I know.

Not that I really care about my current location, just as long as I know where _he_ is, I am content. My legs are screaming, especially my weak foreleg, for me to stop moving, and to rest, if only for a while. I am bleeding to, for my side has been slashed open from a Noctowl's talon. I had confronted it late last night, and I did my duty in protecting _him _from it, so I do not care about.

I can smell the sour scent of infection coming from it, so I do my best to ignore it. Illness and infections risks have went up so much since that terrible day, so I expected this to happen since I do not have anything to treat it. No one give me anything while I am in _his _shadow, but that's alright.

It hurts, but I am sure I will be fine after I eat something. I have not eaten properly in such a long time, I can not recall the last time I had a full stomach. Even just thinking about food makes my empty belly growl and claw at itself. I wish I could give it food, but all I can do is eat scraps and scavenge for anything edible that I can get my paws on in these dark days.

I sigh, and I walk on, wounded and starving. I do not care. As long as I am with him, I will be fine. He is far more important than I am, and I know that. I've known that for my whole life. Just because the world has been flipped upside down, does not mean that has changed.

He needs me, just as I need him. This is why I follow him, even after so long. He could hold his own. I have seen him fight and take down his own. . .'prey' once or twice in the past months, but with all the other Pokémon wanting to hurt him, I have to be with him. And I know he would not want to be alone in this type of environment. I know if he was still able to think and talk, he would be happy that I came along, if not a little upset. Skye was always a worrier.

I fell my heart ache, adding it's pain onto the agony I am going through. This happens every single time I think of my Skye before all of this happened to the world. He had so much in his life for someone of his age. I shake my head, feeling my sunken eyes sting as my heart twists in my chest. Skye was so amazing, so why did he have to be struck down in the way he did? No one deserves what he went through, but more than half of Kanto and Johto had fallen victim to the same ordeal as my Skye.

Even now, I sometimes put a veil of ignorance to cover the truth I have to face. However, when I see my Skye face on and see his ravaged, and deeply torn throat, I am reminded that my trainer, **my best friend**, is nothing more than a walking corpse that just looks like him.

I know he's gone. The bleeding, rotting, broken husk I trail behind, isn't my Skye. My Skye faded from this world months ago, when that diseased creature bit him, and infected him with whatever was causing all the deceased humans to rise and walk among the living. Why the disease only effects humans, I do not know, but sometimes, I wish it did effect Pokémon. All the Pokémon were going to end up starving with all the plants and vegetation dying off from all the poison in the dirt and air anyway, so why not let us fall to the disease too?

My Skye died in his sleep, something I am so thankful for. I hope with all my heart that he didn't spend the last couple of hours of his life in agony. After he died, he became one of the dead diseased humans, and walked into the ranch grounds. I followed him. I thought he was alive and was only going out to check on the Pokémon, but even back then, I knew in my heart he was gone. But, I couldn't help it.

I got up, and I walked with him as all of my family and friends watched. They were all shocked to see that their caretaker had succumbed and became one of the dead. Despite that, they all told me to get away from him as they cried. I can still hear their screams ringing in my ears to this day.

_ Not Skye! He can't be one of those things!_  
>Oh goodness no!<br>Miss Pika, please get away from him! You might get hurt!

Through all the shouts and screams, I continued to walk beside him, just as I used to when he was alive.

Then, I remember one of my children running. Oh, I remember Chu. I remember how he ran, how he cried out, how he desperately tried to keep Skye from leaving, only to be completely ignored. I did speak to him, as he wanted to come with us, but I told him to stay, to protect Skye's mother and father.

I have not seen him, or anyone else from the ranch since I followed Skye out of the grounds, but I hope they are all safe, and are doing better than I am doing right now. From what I have seen since then, many Pokémon have resorted to cannibalism from the lack of food.

I can not bare the thought of my children, family, and friends attacking, and killing each other to survive. If they were not spent from protecting survivors from the dead, of course. I am just like them, but- I protect the dead from the living.

I know my Skye is not in there, but I can not help following him, and protecting him from the dangers in this new death-ridden world. Even if he has become one of the diseased. I just, have to stay with him.

I need to protect him. I can not let anything else happen to him. I admit, I have broken this promise a couple of times in the past months, but the fatigue and hunger has slowed me down, and I was not quick enough to defend him from the one that shot out his throat with a large gun. I stunned him, and in doing so, let my Skye have his prey. I had to look away, but I made sure to sit and wait until he was done so we could continue on.

I do not know why my Skye's cadaver has walked so far. He may be getting drawn to something, but I can not be sure. He is constantly moving, and so am I. He eats, so perhaps he is just wandering around to find food. He only eats the bodies of living people, or people that are freshly killed.

He never brings harm to any Pokémon. A small part of me thinks he does not eat Pokémon because there is still a piece of Skye in there, unwilling to bring harm to the creatures he loved in his life.

-oh! My Skye seems to have heard something. He's walking faster, I should probably pick up the pace. My limping has made me walk slower, and I can not let myself get separated from him! We are in a city, so I must keep an eye on him!


End file.
